Image Production House
Image Production House (Arabic: إيمدج برودكشن هاوس) is a Lebanese dubbing and translation company. Works Animated series *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Baby Looney Tunes (Lebanese dubbing version) *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge[citation needed] (The first 3 seasons was previously dubbed by Venus Center and distributed by Animation International and Cartoon Star.) *Batman: The Animated Series[citation needed] (Unedited 2013 Cartoon Network redub version) *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Bob the Builder (replaced for Seasons 17-18 by Tanweer in Jordan) *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1996 TV series) *Dexter's Laboratory *Dora the Explorer (redub) *Generator Rex *JV: The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne *The Looney Tunes Show[citation needed] (Lebanese dubbing version) *Matt Hatter Chronicles *Milly, Molly *¡Mucha Lucha![citation needed] *My Goldfish is Evil! *Over the Garden Wall[citation needed] *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Rated A for Awesome *Simsala Grimm *Samurai Jack (2010 Cartoon Network redub version) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Smurfs (2011 Cartoon Network redub version) *Steven Universe[citation needed] *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (201? Cartoon Network redub version) *Thomas & Friends (All the episodes before getting replaced by Venus Center after switching from Baraem to Spacetoon starting in 2015.) *Uncle Grandpa[citation needed] *Xiaolin Chronicles *Xiaolin Showdown (Seasons 2 & 3 only, season 1 was previously dubbed by Venus Center.) *X-Men: Evolution Animated films *Alice in Wonderland (Classical Arabic version) *Barbie: Fairytopia *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus *Barbie as Rapunzel *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper *Barbie of Swan Lake *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Big Hero 6[citation needed] *Cars (Classical Arabic version) *Cars 2 (Classical Arabic version) *Chicken Little (Classical Arabic version) *Dinosaur (Classical Arabic version) *Finding Nemo (Classical Arabic version) *The Great Mouse Detective (Classical Arabic version) *The Incredibles[citation needed] (Classical Arabic version) *Mars Needs Moms *Meet the Robinsons (Classical Arabic version) *Monsters, Inc. (Classical Arabic version) *Monsters University *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue[citation needed] *Stitch! The Movie (Classical Arabic version) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (Classical Arabic version) *Leroy & Stitch (Classical Arabic version) *Toy Story (Classical Arabic version) *Toy Story 2 (Classical Arabic version) *Toy Story 3 (Classical Arabic version) Live action films Live action series *Grandpa in My Pocket *Level Up (TV series) (Season 1 only, along with the pilot movie too.) *Silversun Programes *Barney & Friends (Some episodes, replacing Venus Center.) Voice actors *Abdo Hakim *Afif Chaya *Ahmad Abu Ali *Alaa Al-Bitar *Ali Saad *Ali Al-Zein *Aline Sa'adah *Asmahan Bitar *Ayah Kaakati *Bayan Abou Chacra *Bilal Bishtawi *Charbel Ayoub *Charbel Rahma *Dany Boustany *Fadi Al-Rifa'i *Fouad Shamas *George Abou Salbi *George Diab *George Tawil *Ghadi Hakim *Gill Yusuf *Hadi Baydoun *Hassan Al-Masri *Hasan Hamdan *Hassan Hamdan *Hassan Mahdi *Ibrahim Madi *Imad Feghaly *Iman Annan *Iman Bitar *Ismail Nanoua *Jamal Hamdan *Jihan Malla *Jumana Al-Zenji *Karin Odeh *Khalid Al-Sayyid *Khalil Al-Hajj Ali *Lama Al-Chamandi *Lynn Kaakati *Maher Al-Chawa *Milad Rizk *Mirna Al-Husayni *Maryana Khalil *Muhammad Fahs *Muhammad Kaakati *Nada Al-Hajj *Naji Shamil *Naji Makhoul *Nasrin Masoud *Nedaa Zoghaib *Omar Al-Shammaa *Omar Hakim *Omar Kaakati *Rabih Bahr Safy *Rana Barakat *Rana Al-Rifa'i *Rana Zitouni *Rania Mroueh *Ralph Kashua *Raymond Francis *Renée Ghosh *Richard Yanni *Rody Klayany *Romeo Al-Warcha *Rosie Al-Yaziji *Saad Hamdan *Samara Nohra *Samir Chamas *Samir Maalouf *Sami Daher *Chadi Chamas *Selena Choueiri *Shaden Abou Dehn *Subhi Ait *Sylvana Felfleh *Suhair Naser ad-Din *Toufic Chehab *William Nassif *Zeina Daher *Ziad Mounzer External links *Official website *IMDb ar:إيمدج برودكشن هاوس Category:Studios